


useless, but beautiful

by UndercoverTimeagent



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Accidental Courting, Alpha Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Animals, Bonding, Courting Rituals, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Jaskier | Dandelion, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Shapeshifting, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24240304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndercoverTimeagent/pseuds/UndercoverTimeagent
Summary: this is story is based on the idea of Mewwew.Geralt is the leader of a mighty pack near the blue mountains. one day, a stray omega wanders on to their territory. at first, Geralt doesn't know what to think, but his feelings quickly change for the omega that is terrible at being a wolf.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 13
Kudos: 216





	useless, but beautiful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mewwew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewwew/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fic ideas I'd love to see written](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24129214) by [mewwew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewwew/pseuds/mewwew). 



> I am but a humble fan of The Witcher. I haven't read any of the books, nor have I played the games. so, when it comes to some characters I'm literally going off of the fanfics I have read with them in it. I'm sorry if this doesn't make sense or this is just really awful. let me know what you think. 
> 
> I've been into A/B/O fics for quite a while, yet I haven't written any of them because I just couldn't come up with any nice idea's. I guess Mewwew fixed that problem for me lmao.
> 
> tags will probably change as I go along, so be warned.

The wolf was back. Geralt had heard him coming from a mile away. He was really terrible in the art of hunting. He was too heavy on his feet and didn't even take wind and scent into account. This made the light brown omega thin as a twig.   
When he first arrived here and started obnoxiously howling into the night, the pack had chased him off their grounds. But he kept coming back. Now, he was more like a nuisance that stole some left overs from time to time. 

He first smelled him, then heard him and when he finally came into view, he looked bone-thin, even thinner than last. When the omega saw the scarred white wolf, he bowed his head and slowed his pace, his tail falling between his legs. Clearly, he didn't want any trouble and yet, he kept hanging around. 

His scent was sweet if a bit weak after weeks of malnourishment. The wolf was clearly trying to make himself as unthreatening as possible, in fear he would be chased off again. Yennefer and Ciri didn't bother anymore, but others still did, so it only stood to reason that the omega wolf would act like this. His tail, however, started wagging and rose into the air when he saw which wolf had found him. He gave an excited bark and sniffed the air. Geralt kept still. He had a rabbit in his mouth. He carefully put it down and nudged it with his snout in the direction of the lonely wolf. He was about to take a step back, to make it clear he wasn't a threat when the wolf trotted over to the rabbit and laid himself down in front of the white wolf, while he ripped a few mouthfuls of the rabbit. Geralt could only stand by and quietly watch him.   
When nearly all of the rabbit was gone, he looked up from his meal and connected their eyes. If wolves could smile, he was doing that now. His tail was wagging through the snow and kicked up the fine particles. The alpha was still looking at him, only a few feet away. 

The omega whined. What was supposed to happen now? To his surprise, the alpha exhaled loudly, something close to annoyance, before turning back and slowly trotting away, back to the pack grounds. The omega was left behind in confusion. Didn't this courting gift mean anything to the alpha? He supposed there was more to come and the alpha had always seemed, although the leader of the pack, kind of a loner, who never really wanted or needed company. The young omega was left alone in the snow as the alpha went on his way.  
When he arrived at the nest, he was met with several howls, some more excited than others. When he had left the camp with a complete rabbit, everyone who had seen knew where he was going. There wasn't anywhere to bring the rabbit except to the stupid little omega at the edge of their territory. 

Yennefer or Yen for short came up to him in human form. She was nestled in pelts, somehow making the animal hides fashionable. In her arms, she carried clothes for Geralt, who transformed and took them from her with a grunt of thanks.   
The alpha grinned at him as he got dressed and wrapped his white hair into a simple ponytail. “Why'd you go and bring him the prey?” She asked, half giggling. –“Why do you care?” He grunted. Why did she care so much about what he was doing? And why did he care so much about some stupid omega who got lost in the woods? He thought about it for a second. Pity? Perhaps. 

“Fuck,” he realized why she was so excited. He had just basically asked that mousy looking wolf to be courted by him, and by accepting the rabbit the omega had said yes. Yennefer's grin widened even more. She had seen his realization.   
“But this is good, is it not? We haven't had a pack omega in quite a while.” 

Geralt grunted, this was not his concern and he had lost patience for this conversation some time ago.   
To his own surprise, he went back to the omega on a regular basis after his conversation with Yen. The all-black wolf must have gotten him under a spell or something, because he grew to look forward to seeing the light brown wolf coming to trot out of the woods and wag his tail as soon as he saw the white, scarred and orange-eyed alpha. He started bringing other things as well. Among bigger prey, like large chunks of bucks and deer, he brought pelts to keep the omega warm. Wherever he slept couldn't have been as comfortable as a nest or the warm huts they had built to accommodate the pack. He started bringing trinkets as well. small pieces of antlers or things carved in wood. Strictly speaking, as a pack alpha he shouldn’t have time for this, yet, he couldn’t stop himself from giving the omega, (who was starting to look better day by day) these useless yet beautiful things. 

He started to enjoy their quiet but intimate moments on the edges of the pack grounds. How things progressed from the few feet between them, when the omega enjoyed his given meal, to Geralt laying himself down next to the other, while he enjoyed the light sunbeams after a full meal, Geralt didn’t know. But he wasn’t complaining. 

The mousy wolf had at a moment like this whined quietly and nuzzled into the other wolf. He had licked the other’s nose. an intimate gesture, only done between mates or courting mates. The alpha had enjoyed it, although he would never admit it. He still got a little fluttery feeling inside when remembering how they had laid almost snout to snout before the omega, whose name he still didn’t know, had snuggled into his side. 

He realized the poor omega probably never transformed because their surroundings were too cold to live in naked and in human form. So, the next thing he brought were some clothes. They weren’t the fanciest but they did qualify for a courting gift. He had caught himself thinking about how to please his omega. Frankly, he was disgusted with himself at first. This soon faded into a growing love and need to be around the omega in the woods.   
Hopefully, he would show himself if he brought him some clothes.   
They had built quite a weird relationship. They knew each other and they were courting, but Geralt still hadn’t seen him in human form, still didn’t know his name or his voice.

**Author's Note:**

> okay! let me know what you think! And I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as possible. 
> 
> also, I'm really bad at titles, so if anyone has a better one, let me know!


End file.
